Lovey Dovey
by ShadowDogHunter
Summary: 13 kids from fiore's most powerful families join a boarding school who will choose the future royals of fiore... suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Uhm…hey!

It's me again! Graylu 26!...

This is my second fanfic so hope you like it!

Again, I am not Hiro Mashima….

* * *

><p><strong>Lovey Dovey<strong>

_Lucy's POV_

__"Uhm... Hey dad! Would y ou tell Loke to quiet down a bit?.. He's so freakin loud!" I shouted from my room.

"Yes my angel!" dad replied as he was counting his money. Then I heard dad shouting at loke. I just smiled at hearing it. I just love hearing loke being shouted at!...

_Normal POV_

"And Lucy, Loke , come down for a second! I have something to tell you!

"Yes dad?" Lucy asked as she was going down their marble staircase, she loved the feeling of the smooth marble on her skin so she just took a slower pace on the stairs. Loke came down also. Now, they were seated on the on the 3 sonic chairs with an attached imac their father began to talk. "Lucy, Loke, I want you to go to a boarding school. The boarding school will choose the next king and queen of fiore, also it will choose the future dukes and dutches. Only the 8 most powerful and richest families in fiore can join and we are one of those families. There will be 13 kids in that boarding school. Kids from the Full buster family, Dragneel family, Scarlet family , Fernandes family, Strauss family, Justine family and the Loxar family. And i want you to win a spot in the future rulers of fiore."

"Me?... a boarding school?.. dad! I am already enrolled in one of the most prestigous school in magnolia!.. Why should i go to a boarding school?" Lucy shouted back at her father. "Lucy!.. as a member of one of the most powerful families in fiore you should enter that school! That school is the most expensive, comfortable, and prestigous school in all of fiore! You may consider it as the most expensive in all of earthland!" Mr. heartfilia shouted.

'' Sounds good to me dad!" Loke said. "Thank you son." replied his father. " Ok dad but please make sure that the school is great and comfortable or else i'll drop out!"said Lucy. "Yes my darling." Said the CEO of Heartfilia railways with an evil smile.

* * *

><p><span>SO?...did you like the first chapter of the story?... sorry for the wrong grammar if there is. and please tell me the things i'll have to improve on next time! .<span>


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again!... and don't forget sadly i am still not hiro mashima! +.+

Hope you like this chapter!... arigato!

And this chapter has songs, others are actually k pop or j pop….SO I PUT THEIR ENGLISH VERSIONS INSTEAD BUT THE ORIGINALS ARE MUCH BETTER!

* * *

><p>Finally the limoscine full of noisy and spoiled kids stopped in front of Fiore Royal Boarding School. The school was a 5 story building surrounded by a huge water park resort. It had a bridge hanging over a pool surrounding the mansion. The mansion was a modern typewith glass doors and walls it had many terraces and has a rooftop garden. And on the 5th floor of the building they saw their names in a gothic style had 13 SSC Ultimate Aero cars parked on the parking lot.<p>

While seeing this a pink haired boyran to the entrance while shouting "Last one who touches their SSC is a poor kid!". "Oh yeah? said to twin boys with blue hair as they raced each other, then suddenly all of the students ran to the parking lot."Who's last?" asked a scarlet haired girl. "I'm last!"smiled a little girl who was about 14 years old who was holding a bunch of shopping bags."Oh sorry kiddo." said a green haired boy.

"Everyone settle down!" shouted a short little man...+.+

The students looked up and silenced."Everyone go inside!'' yelled the little man."Geez what's with the old guy?" said a raven haired boy. "Oh! Iknow what to call him! I'll call him gramps!"Shouted the pink haired boy as everyone tear dropped."Let's go!"shouted a white haired boy.

As the students entered the hall they saw a lounge with a huge performing stage."Today we will know your talents! One by one yhou will go on stage and perform, you will introduce yourself and tell what you will sing or dance."said the little man ''You go first!" he said as he was pointing at a white haired girl.

"Hi! I'm Mirajane and i will be singing a song i wrote myself!" (kimi ga iru kara - fairytail ending 4),(you actually know this song if you watch fairy tail!)

_"yume miru hitomi ni sekai wa utsukushiku mieta kedo_  
><em>utagau koto o oboete hito wa okubyou ni natteiku no?<em>

_nita mono doushi da yo ne to waraiatta ano koro_  
><em>sasai na uso sae yasashiku minogashitekureta yo ne<em>

_moshi futari ni kaeru basho ga nakute mo kamawanai_  
><em>watashi ga sono egao o mamoru kara<em>

_hoshi no kazu hodo no deai ya wakare ya_  
><em>ushinaitaku nai mono mo zenbu<em>  
><em>nan ni mo iranai to omoeru yo ima<em>  
><em>tada kimi no soba de mitsumetetai<em>  
><em>yorokobi mo kanashimi mo nanimokamo<em>

_otona ni naru tabi sukoshizutsu wasureteshimatta_  
><em>itsu demo jibun no kokoro ni sunao de iru koto<em>

_kimi kara moratta yuuki no kakera_

_kimi dake ni ageru watashi no kokoro ni saku hana o_

_Find More lyrics at .com_

_afuredasu namida ga oshietekureta_  
><em>nakushicha ikenai mono wa zenbu<em>  
><em>ano koro no mama kokoro no naka ni aru<em>  
><em>taiyou no you na kimi no egao ga<em>  
><em>konna ni mo watashi no koto tsuyoku suru<em>

_hoshi no kazu hodo no deai ya wakare ya_  
><em>ushinaitaku nai mono mo zenbu<em>  
><em>nan ni mo iranai to omoeru yo ima<em>  
><em>tada kimi no soba de mitsumetetai<em>  
><em>yorokobi mo kanashimi mo subete<em>

_ima kara koko kara hajimeyou yo_  
><em>futari no ashita o hajimeyou yo<em>  
><em>umareta mama no kimochi de iyou yo<em>  
><em>natsukaze ni yureta hana no you ni<em>  
><em>ima kono isshun o sakihokorou "<em>

"Hope you like my song! thank you!" "We loved it!" they all cheered.

Another student got on stage.

"HI EVERYONE! I'm Gray Fullbuster and I'm going to sing the song wedding dress"(wedding dress- taeyang, english version by tommy c) (THIS SONG IS K POP)

_"Never should've let you go_  
><em>Never found myself at home<em>  
><em>Ever since that day that you walked<em>  
><em>Right out the door<em>

_You were like my beating heart_  
><em>That I, I can't control<em>  
><em>Even though weve grown apart<em>  
><em>My brain cant seem to let you go<em>

_Thinking back to the old times_  
><em>When you kept me up late at night<em>  
><em>We use to mess around<em>  
><em>Laugh and play, fuss and fight<em>

_I guess its too late, Im dancing this dance alone_  
><em>This chapters done, the story goes on<em>

_Baby_  
><em>Can't believe that you are not with me<em>  
><em>'Cause you should be my lady<em>  
><em>All I want is to set your heart free<em>

_But if you believe that you belong with him_  
><em>Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you<em>  
><em>Remember, I will always be here for you<em>  
><em>Even if it kills me to see you<em>

_In that wedding dress, dress_  
><em>Oh see you in that wedding dress, dress<em>  
><em>See you in that wedding dress, dress<em>  
><em>Oh see you in that wedding dress, oh no<em>

_Snappin out this misery_  
><em>Depression this aint me<em>  
><em>But I always turn around<em>  
><em>180 degrees<em>

_You got control of me_  
><em>And I, I cant explain<em>  
><em>Somebody call 911 Emergency<em>  
><em>Before I go insane<em>

_Since youve moved on_  
><em>You took a piece of me give it back<em>  
><em>So much pain in my chest<em>  
><em>Blacking out, heart attack<em>  
><em>(Pre-Chorus)<em>  
><em>I guess its too late, Im dancing this dance alone<em>  
><em>It's too late<em>

_Baby_  
><em>Can't believe that you are my big me<em>  
><em>'Cause you should be my lady<em>  
><em>All I want is to set your heart free<em>

_But if you believe that you belong with him_  
><em>Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you<em>  
><em>Remember, I will always be here for you<em>  
><em>Even if it kills me to see you<em>

_In that wedding dress, dress_  
><em>Oh see you in that wedding dress, dress<em>  
><em>See you in that wedding dress, dress<em>  
><em>Oh see you in that wedding dress, oh no<em>

_And I see you with your man _  
><em>and it's hard to understand <em>  
><em>If we belong, if I did you wrong, <em>  
><em>where we even began<em>  
><em>We would always fuss and fight <em>  
><em>and it seems nothing was right<em>  
><em>But I loved you girl and you were <em>  
><em>my world but you'd never trust this guy<em>  
><em>'Cause the things I do when <em>  
><em>I'm on the stage, <em>  
><em>they say I'm a superstar<em>  
><em>You couldn't understand all <em>  
><em>the female fans <em>  
><em>and then we grew apart<em>  
><em>And I just don't get when <em>  
><em>you're acting like some other person<em>  
><em>But I try my best to hold on <em>  
><em>at the times when it ain't working<em>  
><em>And everytime that you say <em>  
><em>it's over it breaks my heart <em>  
><em>and I don't know why<em>  
><em>'Cause you've done it a lot <em>  
><em>of times in the past <em>  
><em>but I get back up and try<em>  
><em>You said we could work it out, <em>  
><em>how could you hurt me now<em>  
><em>And you moved on to the next, <em>  
><em>I'm left with an imperfect smile<em>

_But if you believe that you belong with him_  
><em>Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you<em>  
><em>Remember, I will always be here for you<em>  
><em>Even if it kills me to see you<em>

_In that wedding dress, dress_  
><em>Oh see you in that wedding dress, dress<em>  
><em>See you in that wedding dress, dress<em>  
><em>Oh see you in that wedding dress, oh no"<em>

"Ok! That was a great performance Gray!" said the little man, Gray replied "Thanks!". "That was great!" everyone cheered. Then another student came up the stage.

"Good afternoon everyone! I'm Lucy heartfilia! And I'm going to sing the song Don't cry!(this song is k pop too.) thank you!" she said as she walked towards the keyboard and starting to play chords.

_"Love seems to change so easily_

_In place of our own greed, a painful scar is left_  
><em>Gotta let you go<em>  
><em>And please don't cry<em>

_I guess I was not really the person for you_  
><em>I couldn't hold back my stupid heart<em>  
><em>Which pained you<em>  
><em>And please don't cry<em>  
><em>Source: <em>

_Here is the end for the both of us_  
><em>And until the world would allow our love then<em>

_It's okay baby please don't cry_  
><em>This long journey is about to end<em>  
><em>But someday, we will meet again<em>  
><em>In the next life, we will see each other again<em>

_Everyday we are blinded by our anger_

_What we were fighting about every minute_  
><em>I cried every night<em>  
><em>Baby I cried<em>

_All the long nights_  
><em>I stayed up late crying<em>  
><em>I spent them all alone<em>  
><em>Baby I cried<em>

_Here is the end for the both of us_  
><em>And until the world would allow our love then<em>

_It's okay baby please don't cry_  
><em>This long journey is about to end<em>  
><em>But someday, we will meet again<em>  
><em>In the next life, we will see each other again<em>

_Sometimes, when tears come to me_  
><em>I remember our beautiful memories<em>  
><em>I hope that you won't be hurt more<em>  
><em>And please don't cry<em>

_It's okay baby please don't cry  
>This long journey is about to end<br>But someday, we will meet again  
>In the next life, we will see each other again"<em>

"Now that is a performance! You are a great singer!" cheered the little man ; "Thank you sensei!" replied Lucy. "You were great to!" cheered her fellow students.

"Hi!I'm Lissana Strauss! and i'll sing the song mean by taylor swift!"she said.

_"You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing_  
><em>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded<em>  
><em>You, pickin' on the weaker man<em>

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_  
><em>But you don't know what you don't know<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation_  
><em>You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them<em>  
><em>I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you<em>  
><em>I just wanna feel okay again<em>

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_  
><em>But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road<em>  
><em>And you don't know what you don't know<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game_  
><em>With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening<em>  
><em>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things<em>  
><em>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<em>

_But all you are is mean_  
><em>All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life<em>  
><em>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean<em>

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<em>  
><em>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city_  
><em> (Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em> (Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><em>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em> (Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?"_

"You would make a great country singer girl!" said the so called gramps.

Then a red head went on stage.

"Hi I'm Erza scarlet! I'll sing a song by my idol Adele!" she said.

_"There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark_  
><em>Finally I can see you crystal clear<em>  
><em>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare<em>

_See how I'll leave, with every piece of you_  
><em>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<em>  
><em>There's a fire starting in my heart<em>  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark<em>

_The scars of your love remind me of us_  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling<em>

_We could have had it all_  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside your hand<em>  
><em>And you played it to the beat<em>

_Baby, I have no story to be told_  
><em>But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn<em>  
><em>Think of me in the depths of your despair<em>  
><em>Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared<em>

_The scars of your love remind you of us_  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling<em>

_We could have had it all_  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside your hand<em>  
><em>And you played it to the beat<em>

_Could have had it all_  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside your hand<em>  
><em>But you played it with a beating<em>

_Throw your soul through every open door_  
><em>Count your blessings to find what you look for<em>  
><em>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold<em>  
><em>You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow<em>

_(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)_  
><em>We could have had it all<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>  
><em>We could have had it all<em>

_(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)_  
><em>It all, it all, it all, it all<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>

_(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)_  
><em>We could have had it all<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>

_(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)_  
><em>You had my heart and soul<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>  
><em>And you played it to the beat<em>

_(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)_  
><em>Could have had it all<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>

_(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)_  
><em>You had my heart and soul in your hand<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>  
><em>But you played it, you played it, you played it to the beat"<em>

"Wooh! that was awesome!" said the little man as she went off the stage.

**(let's skip the other student's performances...xori)**

"Ok!Now that we're done I'll show you your rooms!" said the little man, "and by the way, call me makarov, sensei makarov or just sensei!follow me!"

They entered an elevator going to the 5th floor, the elevator had a huge mirror on the sides and had a big flat wall screen tv hanging on the elevator stopped and opened, it revealed a huge modern hall with i phones and ipads hanging on walls and on tables incase of emergency.

"This place is better than my school!"Everyone said."You have your name on a door, when you see your name that;s automatically your suit, ok!" said the sensei "Yes sensei was the majority's reply."Get your good night sleep and choose your partners for tommorow's drill! Or have a good gig with the people you think is your ideal friend! ok!" said makarov. "What ever you say sensei!" said natsu AS THE LITTLE MAN APPROACHED THE ELEVATOR.''oH! wendy! you are EXCEPTED TO CHOOSE YOUR PARTNER! You are automatically anounced a dutchess because you lack age and experience!" he said as the elevator began to close.

* * *

><p><span>Sorry for other wrong grammars!... aNd there will be other songs featured again in other chapters.! , gonna update tommorow again! my update schedule is everyday!...thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!...recviews are highly appreciated!<span>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey….xori for keeping you waiting a long trime!...I was busy reviewing for an exam and playing tetris battle on facebook!(It's addicting try it!)**

**Well…tnx for the reviews I got from ****winternight 97**** , ****xxshenjanexx****, ****chloeandderek****, and ****Aubrey09****!...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail or any of it's characters…..**

**and also sorry for chapter 3! i didn't upload the correct document!**

* * *

><p>"Hey! you're Lucy right? there's a door infront of my room that has your name on it."Gray said while pointing to the room beside the elevator entrance."Oh! thanks Gray!You're Gray right?" Lucy replied with a questioning smile "No problem! and yes i'm gray!" he replied. "Oh! and gray wanna hang out later?"Lucy asked while heading to her room "Ofcourse!"Gray said as he closed his door "Thanks!"Lucy thanked as she also closed her door.<p>

"Where is juvia's door? juvia can't find her room!" juvia said while looking for her door. "You're door is right beside my door just beside the terrace." said lyon while staring at juvia.. "Thanks lyon! and why are you staring at juvia please stop! it is freaking juvia out!" juvia said as she locked her door.

_Lucy's room_

_I just finished putting my clothes in the closet, There were tons of designer clothes in there! mine are rather blue , yellow, and white clothes! my favorite clothes. And there's also a huge grand piano in my room(not much like a room more like an apartment)! This room also has a fully equiped recording room! Well i wonder how loke's doing right now._

_Loke's room_

"Oh my fucking god! a closet full of tuxedos! And a shoe rack full of leather and classic shoes! This is way better than what dad bought me! and my name in big gold letters on top of my bed!" Loke said with appreciation as he rummaged through the closet.

**time skip from 3:00 pm to 7:00 pm**

_Gray's POV_

_I was testing my electric guitar when suddenly someone knocked on my door. Who could that be maybe it was Lucy. I walked towards the door and opened the door, I was right! it was Lucy and my missing answer Lissana. I greeted them and led them to my recording studio._

_Normal POV_

" Hey you also have a recording studio! We also have a recording studio! Guess our parents informed sensei that we all have a talent for music! Though i think others have dance studios." Lucy said as she headed to the keyboard. "Lissana, Lucy! do you guys wanna go to the club on the underground floor? i saw it on the school map on the i pad on my wall." Gray asked. "Well sure! Lissana smiled "Why don't we go right now? Ibet it'll be full if we get there later."Lucy suggested. "Alright then!"Gray said as he headed towards the door "Well, ladies first!" he said as he opened the door. after he locked the door they headed towards the pressed the button wich said underground floor. The elevator door opened to a huge club with a bar for 15 people and a dance floor for about 50 people and a stage with all the instruments you could think of on the backstage. "This place is way to cool!."Gray said.

* * *

><p><strong>wEll sorry for the short chapter! gonna update tommorow!. and unless you know this story has about 15-20 chapters! pleae leave a review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome! Uhm you know the rest….and btw I put the links of the songs featured in my profile! And on this chapter there will be music videos and songs featured….as always mostly are k pop…**

**(sorry for my addiction to k pop!)**

**I do not own fairytail!...:0**

* * *

><p>They entered the club and saw 4 guys and a girl sitting on a bar. "Sister? what are you doing here?" Lissana asked her sister Mirajane "Uhm... we decided to come down and drink..and you?'' Mira jane asked lissana. "We're here to hang out and dance...and you know, sing!"Lissana replied. "Loke! Dad said you can't drink cause if you are exposed to liquor for too much you'll go crazy!" Lucy screamed at loke. "Well too late!" Lyon said while turning loke around "Hey lucy! do you think i am pretty?" Loke said dizzily. "I'll show him to his room." Natsu said as he put loke'sarm around his shoulder for loke's support as they entered the elevator.<p>

"So? Who is your partner Gray?"Lucy asked."Well, I have no partner yet!" Gray replied ''Me too!" Lucy said with a smile "Wanna be partners?" Gray asked. "Well, alright then!"Lucy said."Yo! Lissana! I heard you're partners with natsu!"Siegfried asked. "Well, he asked me for no reason, guess he picked me randomly so i just said yes." Lissana replied. "Oh! so that's how Natsu picks a partner!"Lyon said.

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's pov<em>

_I woke up to see the sun shining through my window.I walked towards my bathroom. I took a white towel from the towel rack and took of my clothes as i entered the shower. I felt the warm water running through my skin. It felt so good. after i showered I wrapped the soft towel around my body and entered my closet. I picked a black mini skirt, a white tank top, a black leather jacket which sleeves only reached up to my elbow, and also, white leggings,and knee length black fashion boots with heels. I wore those things quickly and tied my hair into a pony tail.I walked out my room and locked it. I saw Gray as i walked towards the elevator, he was wearing a black leather jacket black jeans and a white shirt and a black converse. We wore black and white outfits cause last night at the club we talked about partners using desame color of clothes, well we all ended up doing it._

_Normal pov_

"Hey Gray!"Lucy said as she waved her hand,smiling "Hi!"Gray elevator opened and the two went to were the others were standing.

"So! Now that we're all here please follow me!"Makarov said as he rode on the escalator(since when was there an escalator?O,o). The students followed him until the escalator reached the second floor. There were 2 black glass doors they entered the one on the left.

"Okay everyone!Listen to me!"Makarov shouted. "This is our music room and that door on the back is the recording studio!"He shouted while pointing to the door at the back."And the other door outside is the dancing studio!" ."Yes Sensei!" the students shouted in unison.

"Now!will the partners stand by each other!"Makarov yelled,then suddenly the students were grouped by 2. (partners are Gray and Lucy, Lissana and Natsu, Jellal and Erza,Freed and Mira, Siegfried and loke, Lyon and Juvia).

"Well! seems like you have good partners!Now, your drill for today is to do a music video!I will give you a minute to think about what song will you do a music video for.!" makarov said.

"Your time is up!Now I will ask what song will you do a music video for!First up is Gray and Lucy!" he yelled "We'll do troublemaker (k pop) sensei!" Gray replied, "That's a little seductive don't you think?" makarov said as he wrote the song title."Lissana,Natsu! what's yours?"he asked."Moves like jagger!"Natsu yelled "What about yours erza?"Makarov asked. "Love the way you lie!" they replied "Freed! yours?" he asked "On the floor.". "Sieg?" he asked "Lighters!" he said "And lastly lyon?" he finally asked. "California gurls"...

"You have 2 days to make the mv. Get your own credit card in your room. We put there a million dollars each for you to spend on the music video!..Go and get some rest or start making your music video!" Makarov said while leading the students down on the first floor.

* * *

><p><strong>well...that's the end of this chapter! good bye and have a good afternoon! please leave a review!<strong>

_*gone playing tetris*_


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome again! I know some of you got confused and thought that the setting was on the medieval times…..but,no it's happening on the modern times like right now….and also why are they making a music video…well,it's because instead of fiore being a magical kingdom..i changed it into a modern city or country that loves music and entertainment and the king and queen they'll be picking will well be…I'm giving out to much information…..

Sorry Aubrey09! And also the others who got confused!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail!

Hope you like this chapter! enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was already 12:30 pm and still no one decided to start on their music video...2 hours ago Makarov just anounced on what they'll be doing for the 1st 3 days on the boarding school...Wendy was lucky not to be competing cause now she was at the mall spending the money deposited on her credit card. She was lucky not to be acting but bad for her she can't be seen on the number 1 music channel in Fiore. All the music videos will be aired on the 3rd day and the citizens including the past royals of Fiorewill be judging on who will win the 1st competition on choosing the king and queen of the country of music and entertainment.<p>

The lobby was full of teenagers chatting and singing, the others showing of their moves on which were Loke showing of his tecno and robotic moves, Lyon with his hip hop, Siegfried showing of how good he can shuffle and jerk. And also, Lissana,Natsu,Gray, and Lucy were practicing their singing, and well, Erza was eating a box of strawberry shortcake. Freed and Mira, well, they're showing off their gadgets (even though all of them have equal number of gadgets, except for Juvia who was a gadget addict...teehee!).And ofcourse Juvia was playing with her i phone 4s.

Suddenly juvia was shouting "Yey! Juvia won! Juvia is the master of Angry birds!" then suddenly everyone stared at her, and also freed raised his brow. " Juvia is sorry for disturbing everyone!" Juvia said while waving her hand.

"Hey! why don't you teenagers go and start making your music videos?..." makarov said while holding a baseball bat. Everyone looked at him and ran. Now the lobby was empty and quiet. Makarov let out a smirk. He was happy to teach these teenagers.

* * *

><p>Please review! thank you!<p> 


End file.
